


Phoenix and Finch

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birds AU, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is ordinary, and I am majestic. He is noisy, but I am getting used to it. He comes to me everyday and he leaves me just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix and Finch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/gifts).



Ah.. He comes again. A small brown finch that has been visiting me lately. His appearance is rather thin and shabby. Poor little creature which stands on different levels from me. Comparing to him, he is nothing to me at all. I am a majestic bird. A Phoenix. My wings are glorious, and they are alone is enough to tell humans that I am majestic. Legends have it all about my power and my beauty. Unlike stories about me, have you ever heard a thing about finch? Only birds that manage to survive and evolve on Galapagos islands.

Look at my red feathers which will glow under the sun, flaring like fire. Very contrast to the blue sky in the day.

"Aka-san!", the small brown bird is flying to me, brings along a slice of white bread that he got from a park probably. His name is Kouki. "Can I sleep here again tonight?" And without waiting for my answer, he already flies inside my cave. Snuggling his small head on my flaring left wing and using it as his blanket. "I brought that bread for you. A kind old lady gave me a slice and told me to share it with my friend. I only have Aka-san. Oh and by the way, what is your name? You have never told me anything about you... You aren't not fair. I have slept in your nest for a month and I don't know your name at all. I have told you mine". Chirping like other small birds that I know. He is so noisy and such, very different from the very first time I met him. He used to be fearful, had no courage at all around me. But look at him now, he chirps like crazy. "You may call me Aka-san. It's enough for me", I decide to answer him calmly.

Kouki is just an ordinary bird. He can't fly too high, but flying too low is dangerous for him. The only place that is safe for him is the park that he visits regularly to obtain some food - slices of bread, worms, and grains. And there is me. I can fly up so high in the sky without needing to land at all. Nobody wants to attack me; in fact, humans fear me. I don't even need to eat at all which actually makes me wonder why Kouki keeps on bringing me some food.

I have lived all alone for a hundred years, and I have just got a companion recently. This small noisy brown finch. He has lived all alone for three years and from what I heard, normal birds like him doesn't last long like me. I wish him a long life. Like, I don't care anymore if he is so noisy like now, chirping how beautiful park is, how colourful flowers are, and how delicious chocolate ice cream that falls to the ground is. Kouki is already that old. I have just known him for a month, but it is starting to get so empty when he goes to find his food.

"Aka-san! Are you daydreaming? Ohhh! Are you imagining those colourful flowers? You should go with me sometimes. I have tried to bring you the ice cream, but it turns to brown water in no time.. Sorry...", there is this guilty tone in his voice, and I can only asure him that it is fine for me. "Ice cream can melt easily if the weather is hot right now. But nobody wants to eat it when the weather is cold, Kouki". Kouki chirps again happily, screaming in high tones that I don't even know.

"Oh right.. Aka-san.. I am very tired this night.. Umm.. I don't think that I will be able to find any food for us tomorrow. So, don't eat all of those bread today, okay?". He is still snuggling, but why is he saying that he is tired? Is he sick? No.. He can't be sick. "Okay.." Yet, nothing spills out from my mouth. Sometimes I wish I were so careless, I could speak whatever that I wanted without thinking about it first. "Here, eat some bread before sleep", he obeys my word and swallows some small pieces. "I gotta sleep.. Good night". And nothing is heard from him anymore.

Nothing.

And it's starting to get lonely.

I have forgotten how it feels like, but now I don't know that loneliness can hurt me this bad.

It has been five days since I heard his last chirp. I am kind of missing him. I miss his noisy sound, his boring story, him. He is here, not moving at all. "Kouki.. Wake up. Are you still tired?" But of course I won't get any answer for him. His small wings are hugging my left wing, and I can't tell if he is in trouble or not. He still has his usual happy face.

Legends say that a phoenix's tears can heal someone. Revives a dead man and brings him back to life. Legends also say that a phoenix will cry and die after its lover left him. My family has left me, but I am still here. Obviously I didn't love them enough to make me cry when they left me. What is this liquid in my eyes? Is it my tears? Will it be enough to bring Kouki back? But legend is only a legend. My tears is useless, just like another normal water. Kouki is still frozen in his nap. The last thing people say about me is, I will turn into flame - change into dust right before I die. And I finally know that there are two legends about me which are true. I can't live without this noisy finch. I haven't told him my name just because I like to hear him calling me Aka-san. He wasn't completely wrong. My name is Seijuurou, and I used to be owned by an Akashi. I didn't care when my owner left me, but I cared when this mortal finch leaves me.

My skin is burning and all I can see is Kouki's body is turning into dust. I am just following him. Slowly turning myself into dust in this lair of mine. Burning like fire. I am one of those legendary birds, and now, I am just going to be a legend. Just because of this normal finch.

.

.

.

"Aka-san! Do you remember me? It's me! Kouki!", I have to squint my eyes, trying to recall all my memories of him. But I receive nothing. "I bring you some bread! And I make sure that there is some chocolate ice cream in it". Noisy, but I like this noisy voice. "I am sorry. But, do I know you?" A young boy in front of me smiles widely, he whistles weird tunes that I have never heard before. I have never heard this, but somehow, it doesn't seem too foreign to me. "How do you know that my name is Akashi? We have never met before". This brunette chuckles, "you were a phoenix, and I was only a finch. We lived together in your lair. I paid you with bread, and I have never managed to bring you any chocolate ice cream. Now you can have it from me".

Some weird memories enter my head, memories of something that I have never experienced before in this life. All I know is, I just pull this brunette closer and hug him. "Don't just go and leave me like that again". "You know that I won't".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it ^o^


End file.
